At present, terminal devices such as a notebook computer or a desktop computer may implement Internet access services such as Internet surfing through mobile devices such as a data card.
A mobile device obtains, through a default bearer activation procedure, a default bearer allocated by a core network to the mobile device, and activates a virtual network card of a terminal device, where the default bearer corresponds to one piece of address information allocated by the core network to the mobile device. The virtual network card of the terminal device corresponds to one piece of address information, so that the terminal device implements an Internet access service by using the address information. In the prior art, when the address information is invalidated because the corresponding default bearer is released by the core network, the mobile device deactivates the virtual network card, so as to close all data channels between the terminal device and the mobile device, and make the terminal device cease the Internet access service. In the prior art, when one virtual network card corresponds to multiple pieces of address information, and if only one piece of the address information is invalidated, the mobile device also deactivates the virtual network card to close all data channels between the terminal device and the mobile device, which affects the use of non-invalidated address information by the terminal device.